


Incorrect Supernatural Quotes

by AriaGrill



Series: Incorrect Fandom Quotes [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: Incorrect Supernatural quotes turned into drabbles





	1. Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> quote: https://megastielshipper.tumblr.com/post/178003304438/waiter-so-what-would-you-like-to-order-dean

Castiel and Dean were at a milkshake shop on a date. The blonde waitress came over to the couple to take their order. "Hi, I'm my name's Katy, what would you like to order?" 

Dean smiled as he looked up at her and asked, "Can I get a chocolate milkshake with two straws, please?"

Castiel looked at his boyfriend adoringly and smiled, "Aw, that’s so–" Cas was cut off by Dean.

"Watch how fucking fast I can drink this." Dean laughed as he looked back to Cas, who was glaring. "What?" He asked. Cas shook his head before he got up to leave. "What?" He asked the waitress who just shrugged. 


	2. Toothpaste Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I can't find the OP for this quote. Will add the link once I find it.

Castiel wanted to do something nice for his boyfriend, Dean. He learned that Significant others often bake for each other and he wanted to do this for Dean. Cas gave them to Dean as he and his brother left for a hunt. When he got back, he questioned Dean about them. "So did you like the cookies I made for you?"

Dean glared at him. "Of course not, Cas!" Dean yelled as he threw the bag of cookies on the table. "One of the ingredients was toothpaste!"

Cas looked down, ashamed and sighed, 'oh'.

"Yeah, oh." Dean said sarcastically. "Toothpaste doesn't go in cookies, or in any food for that matter!"

"I apologize, Dean." Cas looked up at him with his giant blue puppy eyes. Dean knew what Castiel was trying to do. The taller man sighed, and apologized as he pulled the angel in for a hug and kissed the top of his head.


End file.
